Debilidad y Tentación
by JenRmzA
Summary: Eres mi Debilidad, eres mi Tentación pero puedo resistirme a ti, a tu dulce seducción que me enloquece. La imagen pertenece a Shinigami Liliz Black.


**Capítulo Único**

**Debilidad y Tentación**

* * *

Silencio. Bendito silencio. Hacía días que no existía a mí alrededor, todo se había convertido en un caos de gritos, llantos y gemidos incontrolables que no me permitían concentrarme, así que aprovecharé este pequeño instante de paz y soledad para poder disfrutar y estar contigo un momento hasta saciarme de ti.

Me deslizo como una sombra en la penumbra que provoca el atardecer desde mi habitación hasta las escaleras, mi pies me llevan sigiloso a donde sé que te encuentras, donde yo mismo te oculte presa del pánico, sabedor que si te hallaban jamás serías para mí, tendría que compartirte y eso no lo permitiría.

Detesto tener que ocultarme en mis propios terrenos pero es necesario si deseo tenerte sólo por un instante. Un grito lejano me detiene a mitad de la escalera erizando mi piel, agudizando mis sentidos sobre el frenético latido de mi corazón, debo apresurarme para llegar a ti en este momento pues quizás, ya no tendré otra oportunidad.

Al llegar al rellano una luz plateada ilumina el corredor tomando forma rápidamente, de las fauces de la creatura sale el anuncio del límite de tiempo. "Una hora" anuncia moviendo grácilmente sus bigotes y girando en el aire como si nadara con agilidad hasta disolverse. Sonrío inevitablemente, pues nos han regalado una hora libre de molestas interrupciones, una hora para mi goce personal que no pienso desaprovechar.

Más calmado y con paso grácil entro a mi santuario personal, a donde sólo yo puedo entrar sin la amenaza de ser molestado, a donde puedo refugiarme en mi preciada soledad y donde ahora te encuentras tú. Pero sabes, es injusto, has estado aquí demasiado tiempo, quizás deba llevarte a otro sitio donde estemos más cómodos. Pero no, sería arriesgarme demasiado a que te descubrieran y te arrancaran de mi lado.

Te dejo de nuevo en tu sitio, una vocecita en mi interior me dice que me aleje, que esto está mal pero no puedo hacerlo, me tienta todo de ti, tu mera presencia me hace desear tenerte entre mis manos para dejarme llevar por todo tu ser. En un arranque de locura y desesperación te arrastro hasta ese viejo sillón en el que tantas veces me acurruqué pensando en ti, en él pienso gozar de todo lo que me puedes dar y de todo lo que siempre quise tomar.

Tomo asiento mirándote de nuevo, otra vez esa vocecita me dice que no lo haga, que está prohibido y no sé qué hacer. Me siento frustrado, mi sentido común se debate férreamente contra mi deseo haciéndome enfurecer y tú tienes la culpa. Tú y sólo tú eres responsable de causar tantas dudas, sólo tú puedes despertar esta sensación de debilidad y tentación. Y me enfurezco aún más.

Te observo con desdén y rabia, con esa fría mirada dedicada sólo a mis peores enemigos odiándote por hacerme esto, por doblegarme hasta el punto de no poder controlarme, de desear desnudarte por completo. Si el Señor Tenebroso te hubiera conocido habría hecho de mi un guiñapo, un fiel sirviente sin más. Pero quiero que lo sepas, él no pudo conmigo así que tú tampoco podrás. No me doblegarás, no caeré en tu juego de seducción, por qué eso es lo que haces, seducirme con descaro y sin pudor. Estoy decidido, volverás al encierro del que no debí sacarte y ahí permanecerás hasta que yo lo diga.

Te tomo entre mis manos y tiemblo, te sostengo con delicadeza mientras mis ojos se clavan en ti sin ningún recato perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Y siento mi debilidad ganar, la tentación es muy grande, ahora que te tengo así ya no puedo luchar más. Has vencido, me has seducido, sabías que no me resistiría demasiado y fuiste paciente, esperaste por mí.

Mis dedos temblorosos recorren tu figura y comienzan a desnudarte con lentitud, las yemas de mis dedos entran en contacto contigo, puedo sentir tu suavidad, tu aroma inunda mi nariz y abotaga mis sentidos. ¡Por Merlín! Me tienes tan perdido. Acorto las distancias, mis labios se acercan peligrosamente y te prueban, eres tan dulce, tan suave. Puedo sentir tu sabor en cada rincón de mi boca, llenándome de ti.

Me dejas recorrerte sin protesta, deshaciéndote ante mi toque, ante mi lengua inquieta que no se cansa de tu sabor. Mis ojos se cierran de tanto placer que me da el tenerte, si hace unos años te hubiera conocido, mi vida hubiera sido quizás más dulce, más plena pues cada vez que te tengo me haces tan feliz. Un grito frenético me interrumpe cuando casi he terminado contigo. Alguien se acerca corriendo para detenerme, para alejarte de mí y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Me pongo en pie de un salto y te sujeto con fuerza, sólo la franca barrera que supone mi sillón te mantiene conmigo pero NO te arrancarán de mi lado. A él me aferro como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Unos ojos suplicantes se clavan en los míos, me miran expectantes, implorantes, llenos de un brillo desquiciante, un brillo que apela a mi humanidad, a mi buen corazón.

Pero NO. Me digo a mi mismo que yo no tengo corazón, que en el fondo aún soy un mortífago cruel y despiadado que se niega a tener redención, que se niega a doblegar su orgullo y dignidad ante esa mirada cargada de súplicas mudas, ya lo hice ante ti y no pienso volver a caer. Sigo inmóvil, mi vista aún se encuentra clavada en esos ojitos color caramelo que aún me miran suplicantes y anhelantes, saben que voy a ceder tarde o temprano y esperan pacientemente.

Otra presencia se siente en la habitación, por el rabillo del ojo puedo verla, de pie en el marco de la puerta observando divertida la escena. Maldigo en mi interior, me han descubierto, te observan entre mis manos obligándome en muda exigencia a que te deje ir, a que te comparta. Desvío mi mirada un segundo hacia la otra persona y luego hacia ti y suspiro. Te extiendo hacia esos ojos acaramelados antes suplicantes. Te toman con delicadeza y veo cómo te alejas con dirección a la escalera y de nuevo suspiro.

La risita proveniente del marco de la puerta me hace girarme culpablemente derrotado y menear la cabeza, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para disfrutarte completamente y no supe aprovecharlo, a final de cuentas te perdí aunque no me arrepiento, fue bueno mientras duró, durante un breve instante me hiciste feliz.

Camino hacia la puerta y abrazo a mi esposa quien se ríe como una nenita traviesa. "Sabes que no debes comer chocolates antes de la cena". Entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y gruño un "Lo sé" en descontento. Ella es muy estricta con mi dieta. Me separo con lentitud y me pierdo en sus ojos color caramelo tan idénticos a los de mi hija que minutos atrás me vencieron suplicando pacientemente y vuelvo a suspirar.

"Es injusto, ella siempre me regala ese chocolate y siempre llega a tiempo para robarme los últimos trozos". Mi desasosiego halló escape a través de mi boca con franco reproche mientras Hermione se ríe por lo bajo y limpia los restos de chocolate blanco y galleta que asoman en la comisura de mi boca. La siento bajar su mano y rebuscar en su túnica mientras una mirada pícara asoma en sus ojos.

"No hagas berrinche, si te portas bien…", la frase quedó en el aire mientras su mano se agitaba suavemente. Y entonces mi corazón saltó. Ahí en su mano estabas tú, pequeño chocolate blanco con galletas que me enloquece, seduciéndome con total descaro tras tu envoltura blanca donde la palabra Hershey's se lee descaradamente. Me vuelves a doblegar y te tomo entre mis manos exhalando un gemido de feliz glotonería sabiendo que después de mi Hermione, sólo tú eres mi Debilidad y mi Tentación.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Ok… aquí les dejo esta pequeña locura que cruzó mi mente hace un par de días después de encontrar la imagen que corona esta historia. Les confieso que me comí dos Hershey's Cookies & Cream de puro antojo jajajajaja… Espero que les guste. La imagen como dice en el resumen le pertenece a **Shinigami Liliz Black**, la cual me permitió muy amablemente utilizarla. Ella tiene varias historias en inglés y español aquí en FF, el link de su perfil lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Como siempre recuerden que universo de HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Sugerencias y tomatazos (que creo que me voy a llevar algunos) junto a los Avadas y Crucios pueden ser dejados aquí abajito (los últimos intentaré esquivarlos, jajajaja, XD…). Jen…


End file.
